1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cutting elements of the type employing a table of superabrasive material having a peripheral cutting edge and used for drill bits for subterranean drilling, and specifically to modifications to the geometry of the peripheral cutting edge.
2. State of the Art
Superabrasive cutting elements in the form of Polycrystalline Diamond Compact (PDC) structures have been commercially available for approximately three decades, and planar PDC cutting elements for a period in excess of twenty years. The latter type of PDC cutting elements commonly comprises a thin, substantially circular disc (although other configurations are available), commonly termed a “table,” including a layer of superabrasive material formed of diamond crystals mutually bonded under ultrahigh temperatures and pressures and defining a substantially planar front cutting face, a rear face and a peripheral or circumferential edge, at least a portion of which is employed as a cutting edge to cut the subterranean formation being drilled by a drill bit on which the PDC cutting element is mounted. PDC cutting elements are generally bonded over their rear face during formation of the superabrasive table to a backing layer or substrate formed of tungsten carbide, although self-supporting PDC cutting elements are also known, particularly those stable at higher temperatures, which are known as Thermally Stable Products, or “TSPs.”
Either type of PDC cutting element is generally fixedly mounted to a rotary drill bit, generally referred to as a drag bit, which cuts the formation substantially in a shearing action through rotation of the bit and application of drill string weight thereto. A plurality of either, or even both, types of PDC cutting elements is mounted on a given bit, and cutting elements of various sizes may be employed on the same bit.
Drag bit bodies may be cast and/or machined from metal, typically steel, or may be formed of a powder metal infiltrated with a liquid binder at high temperatures to form a matrix-type bit body. PDC cutting elements may be brazed to a matrix-type bit body after furnacing, or TSPs may even be bonded into the bit body during the furnacing process used for infiltration. Cutting elements are typically secured to cast or machined (steel body) bits by preliminary bonding to a carrier element, commonly referred to as a stud, which in turn is inserted into an aperture in the face of the bit body and mechanically or metallurgically secured thereto. Studs are also employed with matrix-type bits, as are cutting elements secured via their substrates to cylindrical carrier elements affixed to the matrix-type bit body.
It has long been recognized that PDC cutting elements, regardless of their method of attachment to drag bits, experience relatively rapid degradation in use due to the extreme temperatures and high loads, particularly impact loading, as the drag bit drills ahead downhole. One of the major observable manifestations of such degradation is the fracture or spalling of the PDC cutting element cutting edge, wherein large portions of the superabrasive PDC layer separate from the cutting element. The spalling may spread down the cutting face of the PDC cutting element, and even result in delamination of the superabrasive layer from the backing layer of substrate, or from the bit itself if no substrate is employed. At the least, cutting efficiency is reduced by cutting edge damage, which also reduces the rate of penetration of the drag bit into the formation. Even minimal fracture damage can have a negative effect on cutter life and performance. Once the sharp corner on the leading edge (taken in the direction of cutter movement) of the diamond table is chipped, the amount of damage to the table continually increases, as does the normal force required to achieve a given depth of cut. Therefore, as damage to the cutting edge and cutting face occurs and the rate of penetration of the drag bit decreases, the conventional rig-floor response of increasing weight on bit quickly leads to further degradation and ultimately catastrophic failure of the chipped cutting element.
It has been recognized in the machine-tool art that chamfering of a diamond tool tip for ultrasonic drilling or milling reduces splitting and chipping of the tool tip. J. Grandia and J. C. Marinace, “DIAMOND TOOL-TIP FOR ULTRA-SONIC DRILLING”; IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 13, No. 11, Apr. 1971, p. 3285. Use of beveling or chamfering of diamond and cubic boron nitride compacts to alleviate the tendency toward cutter edge chipping in mining applications was also recognized in U.K. Patent Application. GB 2193740 A.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,737 to Bovenkerk discloses, in pertinent part, the use of pin- or stud-shaped cutting elements on drag bits, the pins including a layer of polycrystalline diamond on their free ends, the outer surface of the diamond being configured as cylinders, hemispheres or hemisphere approximations formed of frustoconical flats.
U.S. Pat. Re 32,036 to Dennis discloses the use of a beveled cutting edge on a disc-shaped, stud-mounted PDC cutting element used on a rotary drag bit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,800 to Gasan et al. references the aforementioned Dennis reissue patent and offers several alternative edge treatments of PDC cutting elements, including grooves, slots and pluralities of adjacent apertures, all of which purportedly inhibit spalling of the superabrasive PDC layer beyond the boundary defined by the groove, slot or row of apertures adjacent the cutting edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,718 to Tandberg discloses the use of planar PDC cutting elements employing an axially and radially outer edge having a “visible” radius, such a feature purportedly improving the “mechanical strength” of the element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,343 to Cooley et al., assigned to the assignee of the present invention and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses cutting elements with diamond tables having a peripheral cutting edge defined by a multiple chamfer. Two adjacent chamfers (Cooley et al., FIG. 3) or three adjacent chamfers (Cooley et al., FIG. 5) are disclosed. The use of both two and three mutually adjacent chamfers was found to produce robust cutting edges which still afforded good drilling efficiency. It was found that a three-chamfer geometry, which more closely approximates a radius at the cutting edge than does a two-chamfer geometry, may be desirable from a durability standpoint. Unfortunately, it was also determined that grinding three chamfers takes additional time and requires precise alignment of the cutting edge and grinding tool to provide a consistent cross-sectional configuration along the cutting edge.
In summary, it has been demonstrated that if the initial chipping of the diamond table cutting edge can be eliminated, the life of a cutter can be significantly increased. Modification of the cutting edge geometry was perceived to be a promising approach to reduce chipping, but has yet to realize its full potential in conventional configurations.